Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!
Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is the fourth To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first revealed on July 8, 2015 and was officially released on September 14, 2015. Description Hey Everyone! Big Big Big Day today! Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go is here!! Once upon a time, the idea of getting Mini-Games and Holidays to fit into a mobile game seemed like an impossible dream. But we were determined to get them working for this game, regardless of how challenging it would be, and how long it would take. Thankfully, all that hard work paid off, and we are proud to release our best mobile game yet… Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go! Get it now for iPhone, iPod Touch, Android Phones, and in the Amazon App Store! As a special bonus, we are lowering the price by 50% for the initial launch of the game so all our super-fans can save some money! Bake and decorate delicious cupcakes on the go with this brand-new version of Papa’s Cupcakeria, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone and iPod Touch!You’ll need to multitask between four areas of the cupcake shop, with new controls designed to work just right in the palm of your hand. Head to the Order Station to take orders from your wacky customers in the lobby. Switch to the Batter Station to prep the pans with liners and add just the right amount of batter. Move to the Bake Station to put the cupcakes into the oven and wait for them to bake. Jump to the Build Station to add frosting to the cupcakes, and decorate them with a variety of shakers, drizzles, and festive toppers. Each station is a hands-on experience, where you’ll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the cupcake-crafting process. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you’ll unlock new toppings for the shop, and new customers will start visiting the Cupcakeria! A set of well-crafted cupcakes will also earn you tips to spend on in the Shop, and Mini-Game Tickets to use in the daily Mini-Game! Updates *'July 8, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5899 *'July 15, 2015': Newcomers! The sixteen customers who debuted since Cupcakeria will make their first appearance to the bakery. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5929 *'July 22, 2015': Seasons! Seasons, some new holidays, and the introduction of Seasonal cakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5974 *'July 29, 2015': Foodini's Minigames will make their debut in a "To Go" game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6019 *'August 5, 2015': The Batter Station is previewed. The "To Go" version will feature a convenient "Pour" button that players can hold down with their thumb until the desired amount of batter is distributed. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6027 *'August 12, 2015:' New Holiday celebrated in Frostfield: Comet Con! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6054 *'August 19, 2015:' The Bake Station is previewed. Boosters and alarms will be available for purchase. Four spaces in the oven, just like the desktop game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6098 *'August 26, 2015:' The Build Station is previewed. Fourteen frostings will be made available to the player. Frosting the cupcakes, one of the most difficult maneuvers in any of the Papa Louie restaurant time-management games, is "a much more enjoyable and rewarding experience!" Toppings will be dropped onto the cupcakes similar to both Burgeria and Freezeria to Go! games. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6112 *'September 3, 2015': The app is finished working on and was sent to the app stores for review. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6149 *'September 8, 2015': Great News!! Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go is approved and will be available in the App Store, Google Play Store, and the Amazon App Store on Monday, September 14, 2015! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6170 *'September 14, 2015': The game is now live. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6217 Workers James and Willow are the playable workers in this game. Unlike the desktop version, there are no custom workers available. The uniforms include striped pink and brown vests (with white shirts or tank underneath), black pants or skirt, and brown shoes with red laces. A baseball cap (pink in the back, white in front) finish the default outfit with a cupcake on the front, a brown bill, and a cherry on the top of the cap. Stations *Order Station *Batter Station *Bake Station *Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *James/Willow (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Taylor (Random) *Johnny (Random) *Vicky (Random) *Connor (Random) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Edna (Time) *Franco (Time) *Greg (Time) *Allan (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Hope (Time) *Nick (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Wally (Time) *Big Pauly (Time) *Cooper (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yippy (Time) *Tony (Time) *Marty (Time) *Olga (Time) *Bruna Romano (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Yui (Day 2) *Sarge Fan (Rank 2) *Perri (Rank 3) *Rudy (Rank 4) *Ivy (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Roy (Rank 7) *Sue (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Georgito (Rank 11) *Julep (Rank 12) *Skyler (Rank 13) *Zoe (Rank 14) *Doan (Rank 15) *Mandi (Rank 16) *Penny (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Cletus (Rank 19) *Prudence (Rank 20) *Maggie (Rank 21) *Kenji (Rank 22) *Mitch (Rank 23) *Rhonda (Rank 24) *Austin (Rank 25) *Hacky Zak (Rank 26) *Utah (Rank 27) *Nevada (Rank 28) *Kahuna (Rank 29) *Chuck (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Clair (Rank 32) *Alberto (Rank 33) *Robby (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Mindy (Rank 36) *Bertha (Rank 37) *Akari (Rank 38) *Foodini (Rank 39) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 40) *Iggy (Rank 41) *Olivia (Rank 42) *Brody (Rank 43) *Wendy (Rank 44) *Clover (Rank 45) *Sasha (Rank 46) *Joy (Rank 47) *Professor Fitz (Rank 48) *Ember (Rank 49) *Lisa (Rank 50) *Hank (Rank 51) *Sienna (Rank 52) *Tohru (Rank 53) *Timm (Rank 54) *Trishna (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Rita (Rank 57) *Chester (Rank 58) *Cecilia (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Rico (Rank 62) *Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers *Radlynn (Monday) *Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Crystal (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays New Holidays in Bold *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favored by Scarlett, Roy, Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Sue, and Mary) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favored by Georgito, Allan, Gino Romano, Doan, Edna, Zoe, Skyler, and Julep) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16 (Favored by Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Greg, Prudence, Kingsley, Sarge Fan, Vicky, and Ivy) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21 (Favored by Maggie, Mitch, Taylor, Kenji, Austin, Peggy, Franco, and Rhonda) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26 (Favored by Perri, Chuck, Wally, Nick, Utah, Kahuna, Nevada, and Hacky Zak) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favored by Boomer, Robby, Clair, Alberto, Captain Cori, Hope, and Shannon) *Big Top Carnival (August) - Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36 (Favored by Foodini, Rudy, Mindy, Akari, Bertha, Big Pauly, and Pinch Hitwell) *'Comet Con' (September) - Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 41 (Favored by Iggy, Clover, Wendy, Olivia, Cooper, Matt, and Brody) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favored by James/Willow, Scooter, Sasha, Lisa, Professor Fitz, Joy, Tony, and Ember) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favored by Hank, Yui, Sienna, Tohru, Timm, Trishna, Johnny, and Yippy) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favored by Santa, Rita, Cecilia, Chester, Gremmie, Marty, and Olga) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favored by Xandra, Rico, Bruna Romano, Little Edoardo, and Papa Louie) Minigames *Jojo's Burger Slots *Rico's Chiliworks *Pizza Pachinko *Slider Escape *Spin N' Sauce *Burgerzilla *Mitch's Mess Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 25) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 34) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 44) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 60) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Yui at Day 2) *Green Frosting (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) *Red Frosting (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 24) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 29) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 35) *Black Frosting (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 45) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 49) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 50) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 54) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 55) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 59) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Marshmallows (Start) *Gummy Onions (Start) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 3) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) *Cloudberries (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 40) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 2) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 14) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 20) Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 4) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 39) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Liners Holiday Ingredients Shop Upgrades * Doorbell ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Oven Booster (4) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. * Oven Alarm (4) ($150) These alarms will automatically alert you when to remove cupcakes. * Double Batter ($300) Pour batter into both cups at the same time. * Frosting Copier ($400) Click to copy frosting to the second cupcake exactly like the first! Decor Posters * Lollipop Poster ($35) Lollipop, lollipop! * Strawberry Poster ($25) So strawberry! * Mania Poster ($50) Watermelon MANIA! Room * Red and White ($65) A red and white lobby. * Valentine Lobby ($65) A Valentine-themed lobby. * Green Lobby ($65) A green painted lobby. * Lucky Lobby ($65) Green wallpaper and wood panels. * Blue Diamonds ($65) Blue diamond wallpaper. * Yellow Lobby ($65) Yellow and teal colors. * Cinco Flags ($65) Themed for Cinco de Mayo. * Cinco Swirls ($65) Yellow wall with Cinco Swirls. * Honeycomb Lobby ($65) Yellow and brown honeycomb. * Blue and Teal ($65) Teal wallpaper and blue floors. * Patriotic ($65) Red, white, and blue theme. * Starlight Jubilee ($65) Blue stars and red stripes. * Big Top Carnival ($65) Decorated for the carnival. * Primary Stripes ($65) Bright colored stripes. * Starscape Wall ($65) A starry night sky. * Retro Space ($65) Pixelated retro walls. * Orange Stripes ($65) Black and orange wallpaper. * Purple Plaid ($65) A spooky purple lobby. * Multigrain Fields ($65) The classic Munchmore scene. * Hardshell Wall ($65) Orange zigzags on a plaster wall. * Evergreen Lobby ($65) Rows of evergreens on the wall. * Candy Cane Theme ($65) Red and white stripes. * Prism Rainbow ($65) Colorful stripes. * New Year Lobby ($65) Rainbow stripes and stars. * Sky Ninja Theme ($65) Seafoam and burgundy colors. * Red Sky Wall '''($65) Sunset in Munchmore. * '''Monochrome Wall ($65) Monochrome walls and floor. * Log Cabin ($65) A rustic cabin interior. * Cutlery Lobby ($65) Patterned with knives and forks. * Baseball Theme ($65) Green carpet and baseball print. * Buffaloes Wall ($65) Red lobby with stars. * Black and Red ($65) Red pinstripe walls with black woodwork. * Swirl Walls ($65) Purple carpet and swirly walls. * Burger Theme ($65) Show your love for burgers. * Tomato Theme ($65) Lime green walls with tomato carpet. * Sarge Theme ($65) Purple and army green decoration. * Fort Onion ($65) Crates and flooring from Fort Onion. * Gold Trim ($65) Brick walls with golden trim. * Golden Tiles ($65) Golden tile flooring. * Pirate Bash ($65) The perfect theme to celebrate Pirate Bash. * Blue Waves ($65) Choppy seas for the shop. * Dark Wood Lobby ($65) Dark wood walls and dark carpeting. * Wingeria Lobby ($65) Just like the Wingeria. * Checkered Walls ($65) Black and white checkered walls. * Maroon Diamonds '($65) Wallpaper with maroon diamonds. * '''Gondola 500 '($65) Themed for the Gondola 500 race. * '''Foodini Theme ($65) Decorated for Foodini. Badges (There are 85 badges in Cupcakeria To Go!) Holiday *'Playing Cupid': Unlock all Valentine's Day Toppings x1+$10 *'Go Green': Unlock all St. Paddy's Day Toppings x1+$10 *'Easter Candy': Unlock all Easter Toppings x1+$15 *'Cinco Celebration': Unlock all Cinco De Mayo Toppings x1+$15 *'Summer Fun': Unlock all Summer Luau Toppings x1+$20 *'Patriotic': Unlock all Starlight Jubilee Toppings x1+$20 *'Carnival Cupcakes': Unlock all Big Top Carnival Toppings x1+$25 *'Out Of This World': Unlock all Comet-Con Toppings x1+$25 *'Trick Or Treat': Unlock all Halloween Toppings x1+$30 *'Cupcake Harvest': Unlock all Thanksgiving Toppings x1+$30 *'Holiday Cakes': Unlock all Christmas Toppings x1+$35 *'New Year Celebration': Unlock all New Year Toppings x1+$35 *'Completed Calendar': Unlock all of the Holidays +$20 Customers *'Papa's Return': Unlock Papa Louie +$50 Seasons *'Spring Has Sprung': Reach Spring +$20 *'Summer Vacation': Reach Summer +$20 *'Fall Harvest': Reach Autumn +$20 *'Winter Wonderland': Reach Winter +$20 Award *'Bronze Beginning': Earn 5 Bronze Customers Awards +$5 *'Repeat Customers': Earn 15 Bronze Customers Awards +$10 *'Sliver Medal': Earn 10 Silver Customers Awards +$15 *'Restaurant Regulars': Earn 15 Gold Customers Award +$20 *'Halfway There': Earn Gold Customer Award on half of the Customers! +$25 *'Go For The Gold': Earn Gold Customer Award on all Customers! x5+$50 Upgrades *'Cupcake Upgrades': Buy all of the upgrades from the shop. +$40 *'Oven Upgrades': Buy all of the oven upgrades. +$20 *'Spenging Spree': Buy any 50 items from the shop. +$50 *'Poster Motivation':Buy any 8 posters from the Shop +$15 *'Interior Decorator': Buy any 8 furniture from the shop +$15 *'New Coat of Paint': Buy any 4 Backdrops from the shop +$15 Score * Order Expert: Get a 100% waiting score on 20 orders +$5 * Batter Expert: Get a 100% batter score on 20 orders +$5 * Bake Expert: Get a 100% baking score on 20 orders +$5 * Build Expert: Get a 100% building score on 20 order +$5 * Perfection: Get a perfect score on 30 orders x1+$20 Blue Ribbon * Critically Acclaimed: Get a blue ribbon from Jojo the food critic +$5 * Award Winning Cupcakes: Get 5 blue ribbons from Jojo the food critic +$10 Quality & Pay Day * Quality Assurance: Get 90% Service Quality or higher on 5 difference days. +$5 * High Quality: Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 difference days. +$10 * First Paycheck: Get your first paycheck on Pay Day. +$5 * Month Pay: Receive your wages on four Pay Days. +$10 Mini Games *'Game Show Contestant ':Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games +$25 *'Winner': Earn a Prize in one of a Foodini's Mini-Games +$15 *'Skillful Contestant': Earn a Prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games +$20 Ranks Trivia *This is the first restaurant time-management game where the To Go! counterpart is developed before the HD version. *Just like its desktop counterpart, this is the first To Go! game that will have seasons, holidays, and seasonal ingredients. *This is the first app game to include seasons, holidays, and seasonal ingredients. *This is the first To Go! game that will feature Foodini's mini games. *The mini game "Jojo's Burger Match" was called "Jojo's Burger Slots" in Papa's Pancakeria. *If James is selected as the worker, then Willow becomes the tutorial customer. If Willow is selected as the worker, then James becomes the tutorial customer. *This is the first game where you can skip by clicking the screen when a new customer, a new ingredient, a holiday or a pay day appears. *Android users were able to download the game earlier than App Store users. *Customers will not come to the restaurant in costumes during the different holidays as they do in the computer version of the game. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Confetti Cake was a permanent item, as there were no seasonal cakes at the time. Now that there are seasonal cakes in the To Go! and HD versions, Confetti Cake is now a seasonal item for New Year. *When players finally reach that point in the game where he or she will have to serve 6 customers, 2 customers will like the current holiday, 3 customers will randomly visit, and then of course, the final customer is the closer. But during Christmas, players will sometimes serve 3 customers that favor the holiday, 2 random customers, and one closer. *In the other two Cupcakeria games, up to three place-able toppings can be placed on a cupcake. In this version, up to two place-able toppings can be ordered on a cupcake. *No time customers are unlocked after Wally until you unlock Big Pauly during Big Top Carnival. *Either Bruna Romano or Little Edoardo can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. Gallery Blog banner.jpg|The Banner CupcakeriaToGo.jpg Newbies.jpg|Since Papa's Cupcakeria came out in August 2013, 16 customers have been added to the Gamerias. seasons.gif|SEASONS! Winter_summer.jpg Battenberg1.jpg|Battenberg Cake, a seasonal exclusive cake. Foodini_togo.jpg Minigames 01.jpg Minigames 02.jpg|Jojo's Slot Burger Batter_01.jpg batter_02.jpg Pour Button.PNG|The Pour Button is on the left side of the screen Cometcon 03.jpg Cometcon_02.jpg Bake_01.jpg Top_01.jpg Top_02.jpg Top_03.jpg Top_04.jpg Cupcakeriatogo_skyscraper.jpg|The Cupcakeria to Go "Skyscraper" Cupcakeriatop_banner.jpg screenshot_togo_02b.jpg screenshot_togo_01b.jpg screenshot_cuptogo_03b.jpg screenshot_togo_04b.jpg papascupcakeriatogo_256.png 6daystogo.jpg|6 5daystogo.jpg|5 4daystogos.jpg|4 3daystogo.jpg|3 2daystogo.jpg|2 1daytogo.jpg|1 launch_image.jpg Cupcake Onion.png Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! FaceBook Cover.png Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Small Logo.png Fizs cupcakeria.jpg Joy cupcakeria.jpg Tarantura.jpg 895.jpg 9.jpg Lemon Wedge CTG.png|Lemon Wedge in the game Papas cupcakeria to go arcade.jpg Papas cupcakeria to go arcade 2.jpg Papas cupcakeria to go arcade 3.jpg Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Logo on the Flipline Homepage.png Papa's_Cupcakeria_To_Go!_icon.png WIN_20160123_233508.JPG|Rank 197 on the Cupcakeria To Go! 2016-06-11 05.21.30.png Jumping James.png|James is jumping when you reaching new rank es:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! pl:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Games Category:2015 Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays